Dose-intensive chemotherapy is associated with myelosuppressive complications including neutropenia and theombocytopenia. Currently availabe hamatopoietic growth factors are able to reduce the former complication, but thrombocytopenia, and cumulative myelosuppression remain significant complications of these treatments.